


Idyll

by alexcat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Obi-Wan and Padmé have one perfect idyll.





	Idyll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nervoustouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervoustouch/gifts).



Obi-Wan Kenobi had never felt young, not even when he was a Padawan. 

Until now. 

Even though Anakin was his Padawan, the boy was studying at the Jedi Temple right now and would be for several more months. Obi-Wan had come to love the boy as much as his own master had, but it had taken some time. He did not seem to have the capacity for love that Qui-Gon Jinn had. Anakin was not the easiest child in the world to love, either. He was brash and reckless at times and there was always a layer of anger that seeped out now and again. Sometimes it was hard not to show his frustration, but he tried. He certainly tried. 

Her eight years as queen behind her, Padmé Amidala had agreed to represent Naboo in the Galactic Senate. She had returned home to Naboo for a short trip before the Senate was to be called into session. She’d wanted to spend some time with her family and rest a few weeks before jumping back into the fray. 

Obi-Wan had sent her a message and she’d urged him to visit. He found himself oddly nervous as he made his way to Naboo. He’d thought her quite beautiful and brave when he’d met her and more so in their adventures on Tatooine. She’d grown up quite a bit during her tenure as queen, as had he. The last few years had been hard on them both, and on Anakin as well. 

She met him at the port when his ship docked. 

“Obi-Wan! I’m so glad to see you!” She threw her arms around him and hugged him as if he were her only friend. Perhaps he was. 

She was so welcoming that he felt the tension in his shoulders ease. This was the same girl he’d fought side by side with to free Naboo. There was no reason to get nervous around her now, was there? 

She drove him to her home in a little speeder, which she drove way too fast. 

“Come inside. I’ll show you to your room and then we’ll have dinner. I know the Jedi don’t stress creature comforts too much, but my cook makes some wonderful native dishes and I’m excited to have someone to dine with!” 

“Is your family not here?” 

“They live in the house I grew up in and this one is my residence as Senator. I have been away so much that I am used to living alone except for staff. You never know how noisy your family can be until you move back in after a long absence. My father stays up very late and plays music loudly. My younger sisters argue with one another constantly and there is someone always asking you to do something with them. It’s wonderful but can grate on your nerves if you’re not used to it anymore.” She grinned. “So I stay here.”

Obi-Wan had no memories of family, having lived among the Jedi since he was an infant. He envied Padmé her family, but did understand. He’d moved back into the Temple when he and Anakin had begun the boy’s training and it seemed very crowded and noisy after traveling with Qui-Gon Jinn for so long. 

Padmé led him down a long hall to a rather large bedroom. It had ornate furniture and a large bed with a thick mattress filled with down. Obi-Wan could have slept on a pallet on the floor just as well. It seemed to please Padmé to offer him the luxury of the room so he smiled and thanked her. 

“I’ll leave you to rest and clean up from your journey. We’ll eat in a couple of hours.” 

After she left, he showered and dressed in clean robes. Jedi did not own much but at least he’d brought a change of clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror. It had been a long time since he’d done such a thing, not worrying overly much about how he looked at the Jedi Temple. He was no longer a youth, having turned 33 on his last birthday but something about Padmé made him feel like a boy, a nervous schoolboy. 

He removed his outer robe and lay down on the soft bed for just a second…

“Wake up, Obi-Wan. Dinner is almost ready.” She shook him gently. “You must have been very tired to have fallen asleep so quickly.” 

“I’m afraid I’m not used to such a soft bed. It lured me in.” 

“My room is two doors to the left. Just tap on it when you are ready to go to dinner.” And she was gone. 

He brushed his hair and put on his formal robe then stepped out into the hall. He tapped on the door she’d indicated. She was dressed in a long white dress when she came out. It was simple and elegant, hugging her slender frame in a way that showed off her womanliness without being the least bit suggestive. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders and tiny gold hoops in her ears were her only ornamentation. 

He couldn’t take his eyes from her. 

The food might have been good, but later, he couldn’t have told you what he ate. All his attention was focused on the beautiful young woman who sat across from him. 

“How is Ani doing?” She offered bread, which he took without looking at it. 

“He is strong in the Force and strong-minded as well. Some days I do not feel as if I can teach him anything.” 

“He knew his own mind even when he was nine years old. Does he have friends?”

“We spend much of our time alone, so other than me, I am not sure he has friends. He can be… off putting to younger children. Perhaps it is because he led such a hard life on Tatooine before we met him.”

“And how are you, Obi-Wan?” She reached across the table and took his hands in hers. 

“I - I think sometimes I am in over my head. I was not ready to take on a Padawan but I promised my master that I would take care of him. I miss Qui-Gon. Sometimes I would give anything to talk to him again.”

“I expect you are doing a fine job with Ani. And Qui-Gon would be proud of the Jedi that you have become. I know he would; I am.” She squeezed his hands. 

The moment stretched out and was broken when a servant brought dessert. Obi-Wan did notice the dessert. Food was simply fuel at the Jedi Temple, but this, this chocolate cake and ice cream concoction was a delight he’d never had before. He suppressed the urge to hum as he ate the delicious sweet treat. 

“You eat like you’ve never had dessert before,” Padmé remarked.

“I haven’t had it many times and never any as good as this.” 

“Do you like flowers?” She asked as he spooned up the last bite. 

“Flowers?”

“The gardens are beautiful here.” She held out her hand to him. “Come, walk with me.”

Her skin was cool and soft. She didn’t let go as they walked outside. The scent of the flowers was light and sweet, the flowers themselves pink and white, tiny blooms with a look as delicate as their scent. Obi-Wan felt lightheaded, but he knew it was Padmé, not the flowers that had him intoxicated. 

She had been a beautiful girl and now she was an even more beautiful woman. He wanted her. For the first time in a long time, his own desire was more important to him than being a Jedi. Qui-Gon Jinn had not believed that a man or woman should live without human attachment as the Jedi were required to do. He felt that love made a Jedi a better person, a person who had a vested interested in doing right. 

Abruptly, he let go of her hand, almost jerking his own hand away. 

“Did I -” She started to ask.

“No. I – it’s me. I am not – I should not have come here,” he stammered. 

She stepped close to him and looked up into his face. He felt like a boy, an untried boy. That soft, smooth hand moved up to caress the side of his face. Her warmth melted his reserve away and he caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm, almost reverently. 

“Obi-Wan,” she whispered. Her other hand moved up, moved behind his head and she pulled his face down close to hers, his mouth close to hers. She kissed his lips, a sweet, near chaste kiss, a kiss meant to test the waters, to ask permission. 

He slipped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her back, a kiss that quickly deepened from first kiss to need and hunger. She leaned her body into his embrace, pressing against him. He felt her soft curves mold to his own body. Need made him feel as if he was on fire.

“I -” He wanted to ask her, to be reassured that what he did was all right. 

“Shhh,” she whispered as she kissed him again. She took his hand and led him deeper into the garden, where the ground was covered with soft grass and tiny flowers. She dropped to her knees in the grass and reached for him. He followed her lead, taking her into his arms again and finally pulling her on top of him onto the green carpeted ground. 

They kissed for what felt like forever. He almost forgot to breathe until he felt her hands untying the belt to his robe. He watched her without speaking as she pulled the belt off and laid it aside. She sat up and pulled the white dress over her head, dropping it carelessly to the ground before returning to Obi-Wan’s clothes. 

He lay still, though he was dying to touch her skin, as she tugged and pulled at his clothing until they both were naked. He opened his arms and she lay atop him again, kissing him over and over as he really did forget to breathe this time. 

“We shouldn’t,” he whispered.

“Why not? We need one another and we are here, now, just the two of us.”

He rolled her over and began to kiss the pale skin of her shoulders, small shoulders that bore a great deal of responsibility. She moaned and pushed his head closer to her breasts, gasping out loud when he captured a nipple in his mouth. She arched her back toward him as he suckled, making little sounds that assured him that she wanted more, much more. He gave her what she wanted.

“Padmé, are you sure?” he asked her as he paused between her open thighs. 

Her eyes were dark with passion and need as she nodded and reached for him, guiding him to where she wanted him to be. He sank into her with no thought other than how much he loved her in that one moment, that one perfect moment.

She curled against him when it was done, catching her breath and smiling at him happily. He pulled her close, content that words did not seem to be important right now. 

The day was drawing to an end and the light was leaving the sky when they finally went back inside. Padmé led him to her room and her bed and he made love to her again. 

And again. 

For a week, Obi-Wan stayed with her. They ate and slept and made love. They talked and laughed and made love. Too soon, it was time for him to return to the Jedi Academy and for her to go to the Senate and take her place as Senator. They flew in separate ships to the same place. They never spoke of what passed between them in that week. 

Neither of them forgot their love. She still loved him when she gave him her children to protect from their father and his emperor. He loved her when he stood before what was left of Anakin on the Death Star, knowing that he would die to protect her children and that they would fight on.


End file.
